


Extrañar.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Anna and the French Kiss - Stephanie Perkins
Genre: F/M, i love them
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces en que Josh extraña a Rashmi. Son momentos que surgen de la nada, bajo la frase de alguna canción, un boceto de ella olvidado bajo su cama o una vieja servilleta de papel en algún rincón de su armario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extrañar.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> No sé si será medio OoC por parte de Josh, pero es que a él me lo imagino como la clase de persona que intenta bromear sobre lo que le duele y restarle importancia frente a los demás, something like that.
> 
> Also, yo NO quería que rompieran en el libro porque los amoooo juntos, y Rashmi es mi personaje favorito del libro and I just, idk, se ve que mis otp están destinadas al fracaso la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hay veces en que Josh extraña a Rashmi. Son momentos que surgen de la nada, bajo la frase de alguna canción, un boceto de ella olvidado bajo su cama o una vieja servilleta de papel en algún rincón de su armario.

Ahí es cuando se permite rememorar la forma en que ella fingía enfadarse con él cuando Josh le acariciaba la cara y sin querer le dejaba rastros de óleo u líneas de granito grabados en su piel. El muchacho siempre tomaba un pañuelo descartable y lo pasaba tan despacio y tan delicadamente por el rostro de ella que en realidad era una caricia. Y a Rashmi le brillaban los ojos, y se le iluminaba la boca.

Recuerda tenerla entre sus brazos bajo un cielo inundado de estrellas, la brisa de París empapándoles el alma, sus corazones latiendo tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento el pecho les iba a explotar. Suspiros perdidos en su memoria, mientras se volvían uno bajo los astros del cielo.

Y las peleas, la forma en que a ella se le aguaban los ojos y le temblaba el labio. En que a él le dolía el cuerpo porque la quería, se amaban, pero en algún instante perdieron la noción de cómo seguir a flote.

Revive la forma en que se dejaron ir, en que cuando la abrazaba algo en él se rompía porque ya nada era igual, y ella ya no era suya y él no era más de ella. Pero reía y bromeaba, porque no quedaba de otra, quizá porque por lo menos seguían siendo amigos. (Y podía llamarla por la mañana para invitarla a tomar juntos un café en algún bar olvidado, y pretender por un instante que todo estaría bien.)

Hay veces en que Josh extraña a Rashmi. En ocasiones la llama y charlan, ella le cuenta sobre la universidad, los ensayos, las tareas, el pequeño bistro al que va con sus nuevos amigos. Le pregunta sobre cómo le está yendo en el taller de arte al que se ha inscripto, bromea sobre que podría pintar alguna acuarela para que ella cuelgue en su dormitorio. A lo que Josh sonríe, lento y despacio, mientras escucha su voz.

Sonríe porque extrañarla es inevitable, pero escuchar su voz, oír su risa, bosquejar sus labios, es lo que le mantiene en pie. Lo hace porque aún son amigos, y el futuro es incierto.

(Quién sabe, quizá se reencuentren bajo un manto estrellado algún día. Mientras tanto, él escuchará su voz, y se perderá en su risa).


End file.
